Vampire aimer
by Papillion-de-Regret
Summary: En une journée , ma vie va changer et cette journée je vous la raconte pas encore fnit
1. Chapter 1 : présentation , studio

**_Titre : _**Vampire aimer

**_Auteur :_** Regret ,Cassis ou papillion-noire-sang.

**_Genres: _**pour l'instant il y a rien XD

**_Déclaration auteur : _**Voilà la première fic sur le visual-kei vraiment terminer à l'écrit XD sur l'ordi y a pas tous les chapitre mdr je vous laisse savourez cette fic .

**_Chapitre 1_**

Encore une journee que se termine. Une journee de cours ou dans le corps des autres le sang circule. Cette appel du sang, cette voix horrible. Moi qui vient d'une famille de vampire pure ou mon pere et ma mere qui a bu le sang de mon pere et mes 4 freres sont des vampires. Tous des vampires pure car nous pouvons vivre le jour comme la nuit.Je vais me presenter et puis apres ma famille.

Moi, je m'appelle Yuki qui signifie "neige". Oui, je suis neige au moment ou il neigeait mais pas n'importe quelle neige, une neige rouge sang.Mon pouvoir est le son, la foudre et l'eau.Je n'ai que 17 ans et je fais des etudes de styliste, coiffeuse maquilleuse. Je suis 2eme guitariste dans le groupe.

Mes freres :

D'abord le plus agees il s'appelle Sasuke. Oui comme dans Naruto et en plus ils ont le meme caractere.Mais lui il a la haine envers les humains qui nous jugent sans nous connaitre vraiment.Son pouvoir est le feu, c'est surement pour ca que je suis la seule a pouvoir le calmer. Il a 27 ans et il est guitariste dans le groupe.

Mon 2eme frere, il s'appelle Yu.Lui et moi avons le meme caractХre. Il a 25 ans et est le chanteur du groupe.Son pouvoirs et le vent et en plus il est tete en l'air.

Mon 3eme frere s'appelle Yune. Il est glacial comme homme, il a 23 ans mais est surement le plus adulte de nous tous.Son pouvoir est la glace. Il joue de la Basse dans le groupe.

Puis, le plus jeunes de tous mes freres, il a 19 ans et s'appelle Aki, c'est le plus genereux, le plus gentils. Il est toujours la en cas de gros probleme et nous aides tout le temps. Son pouvoir est la terre.

Voila pour la presentation des mes onii-san.Maintenant mes parents :

Mon pere, un grand vampire pue agee de 1000 ans, mais on dirait un vieillard de 45 ans. Son pouvoir, la tromperie, et oui mon pere sait utiliser les humains a ses fins.Ce que nous avons herite comme pourvoir hereditaire. Il est un vampire bien connu. Le Dracula du XXeme siХcle et du XXIe. Pff...Moi je le hais toujours a me dire : "trouve toi un mari, gamine, je veux des enfants pures et je ne peux les obtenir que de toi" ou encore "Ramene moi tes belles amies pour moi."

Ma mere, n'est pas vraiment un vampire pure, mais elle a ete mordu par mon pere qu'il lui a apres fait boire son sang en lui disant ce simple moi "ashiteru". Elle n'avait que 15 ans a ce moment la et est tombee enceinte de mon grand onii-san.

Bon voila la presentation, la je suis ou..

Dans un studio avec mes freres pour voir si nous sommes embauchee comme groupe . Pendant ce temps, je vois des gens passez devant moi en me relouquant. C'est sure quand t'es un vampire pure, t'es bien foutu mais c'est ennervant.Pff...voila Yune qui arrive.

"Yune,onii-chan,ca va bien ?  
-Salut tout le monde et Yu la-ferme!  
-Tu lui parle pas comme ca !  
-Sasuke, calme toi.  
-A Yuki, calme-le mon epouse Ahahah!  
-Ta geuelle Yune . je ne serais jamais ta femme meme si notre pere veut que tu es une famille pure.  
-C'est sure, tu es la derniere de vamp...hum...ieaerijoize.  
-Yune pas de betise,murmure pas devant tout le monde mon amour.plus fortTiens je te lache.  
-Merci Aki. lui mumure Je t'ame (Si tu savait que tu me sers que pour le sexe)  
-Moi aussi (Pff...je te sers juste pour le sexe)  
-Bon si tout le monde veut bien rentrer dans le studio pour vous entendre jouer , dit un producteur.  
-Aki, je peux te parler apres ?  
-Bien sur onee-chan."

Nous rentrons tous a l'interieur chacun a son instruments.Je commence les accors de "Cassis" de The Gazette,puis "Cage" de Dir en Grey, "Reila" de The Gazette , "Alibi" de SID,puis plein d'autre groupes come ancafe,Dio,Sug,Poitrine,Moi dix mois, ect.  
A certain momment en ajoutant ma voix. Yu me regarde en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je m'avance, me mets dos a lui et on chante ensemble. C'est a ces momments que je vois le sourir de tous mes freres meme Sasuke et Yune. A c'est momment je m'eclate avec ma guitare a faire des solos super diffiles pour certains.

Nous finnisons sur les dernier accord d'un chanson de Dio.  
Avant meme de pouvoir respirer, Yu me saute dessus, ce qui me fait tombee en meme temps que ma guitare et il me fait de gros bisous. Nos autres freres rigolent , je suis heureuse. Pourquoi ? Car pendant ces momment la, je vois le rire de Yune.A vrai dire , il ne sourit que quand il a sa basse avec lui. Tiens le producteur rentre lui aussi en rigolant.Yu arrete de me faire des bisous et se leve et moi j'en fais de pareil.

"Differents groupes sont passes et voudrais vous voir. Vous avez le temps ?  
-Oui Monsieur-sama , repond Aki.  
-Bien ranger vos instruments et venez dans mon bureau.  
-Oui Monsieur-sama, dit Aki"

L'homme etrange pars comme il est venue. J'ai peur ette appel du sang revient.Je hais les humais toujours ainsi et avec mon Pere j'ai le bouquet final.Nous rengeons tous nos instrument en aidant le plus jeune de mes frere.

Jusqu'a ce que Yune dit :

"Et si ce soir, on allait en boite de nuit pour vous savez quoi? Tu viens aussi Yuki , c'est obliger.  
-Oui, je viens et les autres aussi ...bon on y va..."

Nous montons vers le bureau du directeur.Arrive devant, Sasuke toque et un homme nous dit d'entrer,Sassu passe avant suivit de Yu-niisan apres Yume-niisan puis Aki-niisan et enfin moi.  
Je vois des groupes que je connais et que j'adore Dir en Grey,Versailles, Manterou Opera,Ayabie ,12012,Alice Nine,Ancafe,SID,SUG,LM.C et mes groupes adores The Gazette et DioDistraught Overlord.Ils nous regardent tous.C'est vrai comme je vous le dit les Vampires pures sont obliger d'etre charismatique (ndr : charmant).Nous nous inclinons tous et disons d'une meme voix:

"Kombanwa.  
-O-o Kombanwa.  
-A vous voilЮ les "Vampire pure" (ndr : imagination de nom laisse a desiree XD)"

Oui, c'est bien le nom du groupe pour rester pures par rapport a notre race.

"Bon...je vous est de venir car tous ces groupes sont venus pour vous voir.  
-Je m'enf...main mis sur la bouche  
-Ah...c'est cool alors !!murmureYune tais-toi , dit Yu

-Pff...pour une fois qu'il a raison ce sont que des ...bouffant un main lui aussi  
-mumuretu te tais Sasu-niisan,plus hautOui monsieur et que nous vos l'honneur de la presence de ces groupes grandioses, se rabattre a notre niveau de debutant pour certains.Ils auraient pas dut ecouter des chansons qui leur on sont propre habimer par des mains d'un groupe novice.  
-Yuki t'y es aller un peu fort. Bon si vous voulez Monsieur expliquez nous la raison de notre presence ici, pose Aki

-C'est pour vous dire que ses groupes voulais vous voir et aussi que vous etes...

_**A suivre ...**_

J'espère que vous aimer bien


	2. Chapter 2: Miku etBOU ?

**_Titre :_** Vampire aimer

**_Auteur :_** Regret ,Cassis ou papillion-noire-sang.

**_Genres:_** Yaoi,idioties

**_Declaration auteur :_** On apprend des couples XD (couples originaux je sais)

**Chapitre 2**

-et que vous etes ...engages.

-Oo

-Heu ! Aki,onee-chan,vous allez bien ?

-Oo

-Laisse Yu. Ils sont un peu hors de la planete.Regarde un...deux...trois!,dit Sasu-niisan en claquant des doigts.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!

-XD,j'ai compris onii-san.

-Heu...attendez deux secondes. Vous dites que nous sommes engages alors...

-Mademoiselle,vous etes une magnifique guitariste et vous monsieur le batteur aussi,dit le direxteur.

-Heu...mon frere et moi nous ne jouons de la musique que depuis 3 mois.

-Atend,c'est impossible.

-Heu,les guitariste et les batteurs calmez-vous.

-Ruki,c'est impossible aussi.

-Uruha-kun, si tu ne veux pas me croire.C'est ton choix.

-Depuis quand tu connais mon nom de scne?

-Depuis que tu es mon guitariste prefere.

-Je...je...suis ton guitariste prefere!!

-Oui .

-Lol,maintenant, je comprend pourquoi elle me chipe les posters d'Uruha lol.

-Et oui Aki,c'est pour ca.

-Et si on allais en boite de nuit ,ce soir avec eux ?

-Yune tu sais que t'es pas con des momments.

-Baka de Yu!

- : p

-Alors vous voulez bien ?,demande-je

-Pour le The Gazette, c'ets ok !!,dit Uruha apres un echange de paroles avec les membres de son groupe.

-Si les gazettos viennent, c'est bon pour nous aussi , disent tous les autres groupes presents.

-Heu...on est pas un peu trop Yuki?

-Oui...tu as raison , Sasu-niisan...umh...on s'enfous . on y va a la SpИciale ?

-Une speciale !?

-Heu...Kai-kun...on y va la la plus part du temps

-Ah...ok...ben...on veux la voir comme on la connais pas."

Nous partions de l'immeuble car il est deja 20 heures mais la boite n'ouvre qu'a 23 heures donc nous les invitons a manger chez nous. Apres etre rentre chez nous,je cours voir si mon pere est dans sa chambre avec notre mere. Mais je trouve un mot disant:

"Mes Enfants,

Votre mere et moi sommes partis en Amerique pour allez vois des amis.Donc pendant 1 ans, la maison sera sur votre garde.  
Aurevoir mes fils et ma fille trouve-toi des vampires males!

Sayonara de la part de votre pere."

Je suis agacer par ce mot alors je descend pour le montrer a mes freres.

"Yuki,ou sont les parents ?

-Ah,Yu...Ils sont partis pour un an en Amerique.

-Quoi !?

-Ben...Mes grand freres, il y a un mot de la part des parents.Moi, je vous laisse je vais preparer un dНner.

-Pour environ 50 personnes, c'est impossibles!

-Grand onii-san , rien n'est impossible."

Je pars dans la cuisine en laissant tous les hommes ensemble.  
Je commence a preparer quand des personnes m'interrompe.C'est Kai de The gazette et Noa d'alice nine.Ils me demandent si j'ai besion d'aide et je leur dit que _"un peu d'aide me serait utile"._ Ils sourient a ma phrase et nous nous mettons au travail.Mais cette voix veint me rappeller.Le sang,cet odeur,je ne pux le supporter mais il le faut pour eux les humains, pour moi et mes freres.C'est pareil pour eux sauf pour Yune.Mais la, c'est des gens celebres. Je ne fais que penser a ca pendant la preparation du repas.

30 minutes plus tard...

Le repas finit et la table mise. Les deux batteur appelle tous les autres musiciens et nous nous installons dans un ordre inderterminer tellement,on etait nombreux.Il y a du bruits de partout mais re cette voix.Il faut que j'aille dans la reserve ou nous laissons de bouteille de sang des humains morts. je me levent et part vers cette endroit.Aki me demande un verre que j'accepte de lui remplire.Je descend dans la piece et prend une bouteille , je sers le verre de mon plus jeune frere et bois dedans apres._Je crois que j'en aurait besion ce soir.Je vais prendre une mini bouteille pour la mettre dans mon sac_. Je remonte et pose l'objet de mes pensee dans un sac bleu nuit. Puis repars dans la salla a manger ou je donne le verre a Aki qui le boit d'une seule treve,sans que le autres remarque la mixture trop occupe par leur conversation sur tout et rien a la fois.

Apres le repas, je debarrasse en compagnie de...de...Miku et...et...BOU ?  
_Mais que fait-il la ? Je croyais qu'il etait parti du groupe ._  
Je lui demande et il me repond :

"Ben enfaites , j'en avais un peu marre de ne pas avoir de vie prive mais je viens dans les studios et dans leur maison au ancafe.

-Tu peux garder un secret Yuki ?

-Heu... oui Miku... Pourquoi?

-Bou et moi, on sort ensemble.

-Ca va ?;s'inquiete Bou.

-Mais c'est genial!

-OO

-Vous allez bien ?

-... on aurait pas cru que tu aurais reagi comme ca.XD

-Miku,tu ne sais , je m'enfous un peu . C'est votre vie pas la mienne.

-arigato,fait-bou en me prenant dans les bras.

-Mais j'imaginais mieux Bou avec Reita et Ruki.

-XD

-Yuki,cours.

-Aaaaahhhhhhhh!! Au secours , un cannard derriere moi!"

Je courre vers le salon suivie de Miku qui arrete pas de crier.  
J'arrive devant le salon en fesant tomber la porte sans faire expres car Miku m'a saute dessus pendant que j'ouvrais.  
Donc la porte est en dessus de moi e Miku audessus de nous 2 XD.  
Oh,non , il me chatouille maintenant.

"Yame...ahah...te ...ahah!!

-Non pas t'en que tu te seras excuser.

-Alors ca ja...ahahah...mais.

-On vera,on vera.

-Bou ,aide moi !! Oh non Bou saute pas...itai !!"

Maintenant il est sur miku et tout les deux m'ecrasent.  
_A deux ils environ 100 kg! Itai !! Puree y vont pas me lacher._

"Ok,c'est bon je m'excuse et pour toi Bou je n'aurais pas du t'imaginer avec...

_**A suivre...**_

J'espère que vous aimer aussi


	3. Chapter 3: Peur du jeu!

**_Titre :_** Vampire aimer

_**Auteur :**_ Regret, Cassis ou papillion-noire-sang

_**Genre :**_ umh...yaoi , amusant et amour, amitié

_**Déclaration auteur :**_ Bon le voilà le 3ème chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez .

_**chapitre 3**_

-...j'aurais jamais du t'imaginer avec...le nain et le cache nez.

-MDR !!

-Pourquoi vous rigolez Bou , Miku ?

-Maya,elle parle de Ruki et de Reita!, s'exlame fierement Miku.

-Ah! Oui , je comprend. Ruki, c'est le nain et Reita le cache-nez .

-Et elle imaginais mieux Bou avec Reita et Ruki qui sont eux aussi en couple !

-Y sont en couple ?? ; s'exlame "les vampires pures"

-Heu...oui pour l'instant y a 2 couples.

-Youpi!!

-Yuki,la ferme!

-Je vous boude mes grands freres. Ah , non j'ai une idee . Vous voulez jouez Ю un jeu comme il n'est que 21 heure 30?

-On veut bien !

-D'accord,c'est parti!C'est le jeu de la bouteille , un jeu franГais,j'y ai jouer avec plusieurs classes.Je vais chercher la boite.

-J'ai peur Aki!

-Moi aussi Yu.

-Pourquoi vous avez peur ?,demande Mikaru.

-Vous verez ,leurs dis-je"

Je monte dans ma chambre et cherche mon chapeau noir de gentleman(ndr : vivement que j'en ai un --" dans 4 ans encore T-T)Ah!Trouve,il etait en dessous de mon bureau.Je repars dans le salon et leur dit de s'installer en cercle ,le temps que j'aille prendre ne bouteille de verre vide. Je refais un demi-tour vers la cuisine et reviens.Tous sont en ronds.On va pouvoir commencer.Je vais vous dire l'ordre de nos place sinon Гa va Йtre la catastrophe XD.

"-Bon comme Takeru est Ю ma droite,c'est lui qui commence.

-C'est pas juste et je fais quoi ma petite Yuki ?

-Mon petit sucre d'orge,tu dois tourner la bouteille qui va indiquer une personne et moi je tire un bout de papier et tu fais l'action marquer dessus !

-Ok ,c'est parti...Takehito /

-pioche et lit Sauter sur la personne et lui faire des bisous partout sur le visage.

-Let's go !!

-Attend ! AAaaaaahhhh!!..."

Takeru saute sur lui et lui fait passr le message du mot. MDR.AprХs le retour d'un Takeru et d'un Takehito tout rouge. Ce jeu serat bien pour certain et pour d'autres la catastrophe.

"Tiens Teru-kun, c'est Ю ton tour!

-tourne l'objet...Hisaki !! O/O.

-Youpi!!...heu...je l'ai creer quand ce gage ?...ah...oui !!Je me souviens...ben Teru-kun,bonne chance. Tu dois embrasser avec la langue tout en fesant un mouvement de va et viens du coup jusqu'au cul XD.

-Xd je peut m'y opposer ?

-Tu as choisi de jouer . Allez Hisaki de toute faГon Teru te fais pas d'effets...ou peut-Йtre tu est amoureux de lui et tu ne sais pas comment le devoiler.

-Bon,c'ets bon mademoiselle pure... Teru tu te grouille.

-Ok O/O"

Ils font le gage et sont tous les deux rouge

Teru se retire et revientЮ nos cotes.Suivant Kanon...Maya .

"-Faire une grosse pelle toute en lui mettant la main de le fute de l'autre - !!

-C'est qui qui la creer ? pose kanon .  
-C'est moi !! - !!

-XD, bon si il le faut."

Kanon se pose sur les genoux de Maya,une des mains dans le pantalon et l'autre au cou pour l'embrasser. Ils sont tous les 2 rouges mais Maya plus comme ceci / !!Ils finissent et au tour de Takuya et la fleeche atteri sur moi T-T. Bon allez le papier.

"Le gage est embrasser avec la langue toute en lechant les levres .!!

-Ok , si je peut le faire sur une si belle creature."

La prochaine fois Takuya, tours ta langue 7 fois dans ta bouche.

Il s'approche de moi et s'empare de mes levres quand mon regard derive sur ...Aoi d'Ayabie.

Mais il se mord la langue au non du sang dans la bouche que je detourne mon regard sur Yune qui est en train de prendre son pied avec ce spectacle quand Sasuke compris mon appel de detresse. Yu se leve et courre direction la reserve.

Quand enfin Takuya sort de ma bouche lechant mes levres avec sa langue. Le sang coule sur celle-ci. Hum... son sang est sucrИe,un dИlice... Non faut que j'arrete sinon je vais pas pouvoir me controler.Alors qu'il repat et que je reprend mes emotions , je dis :

"Onii-san , j'ai soif ,je sors un peu.

-Ok,on continue le jeu sans toi."

Je pars direction la reserve quand je vois Yu en sortir en me tendant la bouteille que je bois d'une seule treve en en laissant un peu pour Yu que s'enfile le reste .

"-Yunii-san,son sang Иtait dИlicieux , si sucree!

-Tu voudrais le regoutter ?

-Oui mais je ne veux pas le tuer.

-Fait le devenir vampire mais pure comme c'est une star.

-Oui mais comment ?

-Apprivoise-le comme les autres mais...mort toi et fait lui boire ton sang .Je suppose que Yune etait existe par ce momment ?

-Oui, je sais . Tu as des vus sur qui aussi ?

-Sur Kenzo et Teruki...

-C'est bien mon grand frХre.

-sur...Takuya, Aoi et Uruha de the gazette.

-3 lol ma petit soeur.

-Je veux savoir si Aoi a des vu sur Uruha .

-Et si j'utiliser mon pouvoir de l'air ?

-Ouais !!

-Allez viens ."

Nous partons dans le salon quand juste a temps c'est le tour d'Uruha qui fait tourner la bouteille. Mon frere utilise son element pour quelle se retrouve sur Aoi qui est chose faite.

"Kikou re tout le monde ! Alors Uruha et ...Aoi ... umh ... un des couples les plus populaire chez les fanes lol .

-C'est bon Yuki mets toi Ю leur place. lol alors Takeru !,demande Kaoru.

-Takeru mon amour !!On piocha Ю deux !!

-Biensur mon bebe, viens sur mes genoux."

Tous les grouppes nous regardent pendant que moi je m'assois sur ces genoux en mettant mes mains autour de son cou et ma tete Ю l'interieur.

Leur gage est un fellation ! XD.

Takeru me prend dans les bras et me serre contre lui .Son sang aussi est sucree. Il me murmure dans l'oreille " je t'aime Yuki..."... O/O pourquoi cette declaration ?  
C'est magnifique

Je ne mets mieux sur lui et l'embrasse sur la bouche mais dans ce baiser je remarque plus de l'amitie que de l'amour Personne ne nous voit tellemnt absorber par la fellation d'Uruha Ю Aoi qui ne peut que gemir quand j'entends un verre se casser.

Tout le monde s'arrete de bouger et fixe la personne qui d'autre que ma fausse mailleur amie qui monte dans ma chambre car j'ai embrassee son chanteur prefere --".

**_à suivre ..._**


	4. Maryana

Chapitre 4

"Je vais rester est 23 heure 15 . Allez en boite , je vous rejoins plus tard mais seule.

-Ok a tout a l'heure soeurette, me dise Yu et Aki."

( ndr : passage , pour ceux qui aime pas les relations entre fille à passer )

( ndr : Quelque un de ma classe mon voler le chapitre la et le suivant et l'ont lu ça me fait trop chier)

Je monte dans ma chambre. De toute facons, elle se cache tout le temps à cette endroit. Cette fille, je la hais et je crois que son heure est enfin arrivee. Elle est devenue amie avec moi et vient chez moi que pour mon frere soir, je crois que pour cette victime je vais utiliser l'illution herite de notre pere.

"Coucou, ma belle Maryana, tu veux que je te satisfaise?

-Oh...oui Yuki,je m'offre à toi , mon coeur et mon corp."

Je m'approche d'elle , l'allonge sur le lit et l'embrasse. Elle a ses regles,je le sens, je vais pouvoir boire du bon sang. Je la deshabille d'une treve et elle fait pareil en me disant que ma peau est froide et moi je lui dit que la sienne est bouillante de desir. A mes attouchements , elle ne peut s'empecher de frissoner. je commence à descendre en massantson petit minou ( ndr : mdr XD je caressais mon chat à ce momment là XD) qui se dilate puis descend ma tête jusqu'a arriver à son tampon que j'enleve et a la vue du sang ,mes dents de vampire se forme et je commence à lecher. Elle gemit de cette attouchement pendant que moi je bois.

Après ce nettoyage, je remonte à la suface et lui montre 3 doigt quelle leche et et elle fait de même avec moi. Rien que sa langue contre mes doigts me fait attraper des chaleur quand mes doigt assez lubrifier, je la descend ( ndr : la main de yuki XD)et elle fait redememe jusqu'a ma partie genitale qui etait emplie de desir mais d'un desir qu'une femme ne peut satisfaire.

( les plus jeune vous pourvez relire maintenant XD )

je descend ma tete dans son cou et la mord avant qu'elle ne passe à l'acte. Je lui avale tout son sang,elle commence à se debattre mais trop tard maintenant elle sera un vampire de la nuit mais tu te tueras car je ne te dirais pas que tu es un vampire impure. Chassez , tu es toi aussi maintenant un monstre. Tu as un sang mort. Elle devrait mourrir avec le soleil. Je leche mes levres des dernière particules de me regarde,me supplie. Je sais qu'elle souffre interieurement.

"Tu es ...un ....vampire....du ...jour...et ....de ....la...nuit!....je deviendrais....comme...toi?

-Tu verras demain à l'aube pour l'instant ,je te ramene chez toi.

-Oui,vampire tu es un monstre.

-Tu l'es aussi maintenant mais pire que moi tu l'ai interieurement et exterieurement .Moi , je ne cherche que le bonheur d'une ame qui m'accepetera sous ma vrai forme. Allez ,hors d'ici!"

Je la prend par les bras et la ramene chez elle apres mettre habiller en façon sexy et elle avec ses affaire de le don de la foudre,je lui est fais ecrire un mot et tire les rideau pendant qu'elle s'allongue dans son lit ou elle s'endors. Je sors de chez elle et va direction la boite ou une fille attend deja . Je passe devant tout le monde ,le garde me laisse passer sans me fouiller car il n'en a pas le droit car c'ets un cousin qui est le patron de cette boite. Je sais ou sont les autres placer dans notre salle speciale pour nous. Avec tout le bruit je me depeche de passer entre le monde et entrer dans la salle en passant part une double porte. Je rentre et tout le monde sursaute, je referme la porte à cause de la musique , comme cette salle est insonarisé.

" MDR vous verrez vos tetes mdr !!!!!!!

-Yuki, mon petit coeur viens ici.

-Attention ,j'arrive Takeru !"

Je saute dans ses bras et avec la vitesse, le fauteil tombe donc nous nous retrouvons moi au-dessus de lui, les levres qui se touchent .Il carresse de sa langue mes levres pour me demander l'ouverture que j' langues jouent ensemble,le baiser dure dure mais je me retire pour cause de manque d' autres nous regarde avec de gros yeux et Yune dit :

"-Vous etes ensembles ???

-On ne sait pas , repondons-nous en meme temps.

-Alors pourquoi vous vous embrassez? disent certains.

-Pour nous amuser, car moi je suis amoureux de quelqu'un et Yuki est aussi amoureuse mais de qui je ne sais pas!

-Tu nous as vendu plutot .Non , on ne sort pas ensemble mais bientot moi je vais danser . Je suis venu pour ça apres tout ^^ Bybye !!! "

Je pars danser,danser....Takeru...oui je pense à ,car il va surement devenir des notres .

Je sens des mains sur les me retourne et vois....Uruha. Oh ...non ,ces pulsations en moi crois qu'Uruha sera le premier avec qui je danse sans l'exister. Aoi de The Gazette (obliger de préciser),nous regarde bizarrement.

Je demande à Uruha si il veut venir dans une piece dans le silence. Il me fait signe que lui prend la main et nous sortons de la piste de danse . Nous entrons ensuite dans une salle ou le bruit ne passe pas. Il s'assoit sur un canapé et moi à cote de lui.

"Demain des groupes s'en vont. Il restera plus que SUG, Ayabie,Versailles ,LM.C,Ancafe,Alice Nine et nous. Tu auras aider des groupes en une soiree. Yuki,ça va t'es blanche ?

-Donne moi mon sac si te plait."

Il part chercher mon sac. Je ne veux pas mordre....non , je refuse. Pourquoi suis-je un vampie ? Tiens il est revenu,il me tend le sac que je prend en murmurant un faible remerciment. Je l'ouvre prend la bouteille où à l'interieur je bois la substance. Il me demande ce que sait mais je ne répond pas a ca question mais j'enchaine en disant :

"Uruha,pourquoi le monde est injuste ?"

Cette question depuis mes 6 ans me trote dans la tete. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas nee humaine ? Pourquoi,je dois me nourrir du sang des autres pour vivre ? Pourquoi leur sang m'attire-t-il ?Pourquoi aige le desir de tuer ? Le monde est injuste. Je ne veux plus vivre mais je ne peux mourrir que par l'amour, un amour impossible , un amour malheureux , un amour envers les humains que l'on refuse de mordre. Pourquoi.... pourquoi , stp dit moi la reponse. Dit moi ce mot que je cherche, cette phrase !!!

" Je crois que sinon le monde serait ennuyeux "

Tu l'as dit mais pourquoi le monde est ainsi. Tu m'as repondu , tu n'as pas poser de question ,non , tu m'as répondu , me comprend-tu ? Peux-tu m'aimer ? Non , c'est impossible.

"Aimes-tu l'imaginaire?

-Oui, j'adore surtout les vampires.

-Et pourquoi tu aime cette creature imaginaire ?

-Car meme si certain sont mechant, je suis sure que d'autres se retiennent de mordre.

-Si il vivait , serait-tu heureux ? Que ferais-tu ?

-Je me marirais avec un vampire .

-O_O

-Je me marirais avec un vampire...

-jesuisunvampire...

-Tu es quoi?

-Je...je....suis...un...vam... Je peux pas le dire.

-Tu es un ?

-vampire, murmure-je.

-O_o !!?? "

J'en etais sure, tu ne m'accepte pas . Je pars en courant dehors. Tu ne m'as pas retenu. Pourquoi , pourquoi ....Pourquoi !!?? Le monde est impossible à vivre pour moi !!

----------------------------

La suite plus tard ^^


	5. Notre amour a commencé

**_Titre :_** _Vampire aimer_

**_Auteur :_** Regret ou Cassis

**_Genres :_** lemon , romance , yaoi...

**_Couples :_** YukixYune,MikuxBou,ReitaxRuki,YukixTakeru, Yuki x Maryana,AoixUruha,YukixUruha !!

**_Disclaimer de l'auteur :_** Le dernier chapitre , magnifque lemon petit je crois XD.

**_Chapitre 5_**

Apres avoir courru une vingtaine de minutes, je me retrouve dans une rue sombre. Je m'appuie contre un mur, des haut murs plutot et me laisse glisser jusqu'a ce que mon fessier touche le sol. Je me recroqueville en la forme du foetus dans le ventre de sa mere. Les larmes coulent s'en arreter de pleurer , c'etait ma seule option a ce momment mais ces larmes ont le gout de sang.

AprХs quelques heures , je me decide a rentree. Pendant le chemin , les question m'envahissaient l'esprit, mais je n'ai aucune éponse. Aucune reponse a ma requetes. Arrivee devant la maison , je rentre a l'interieur. Personne n'ai la il est que 1 h 47 du matin seulement. Je pars dans la cuisine où je me prepare un verre d'eau . Celui-ci dans ma main quand j'entend une voix.

"Tu crois que je te prenais pour un folle ou un monstre ?"

Cette voix , non ça ne peut-etre lui impossible. Mon verre me lache de ma main et se brise au contacte du carrelage froid de la cuisine. Je me retrouve vers lui et baissent mes yeux. Je n'ose plus te regarder bel ange que la nature a créer, moi je suis un monstre. Uruha le comprend-tu ? Tu me prends dans tes bras ? Pourquoi cette honneur ? Je peux sentir ton souffle chaud dans ma gorde. Pourquoi est-tu si beau bel ange ? Que murmure-tu ?

"Tu es un vampire Yuki , mais moi je t'aime .

Yuki aishiteru..."

Je ne sais plus quoi repondre ce mot , ce simple mot que j'attendais. Tu me l'as dit ce mot avec tes sentiments. Je veux etre heureuse de decouvrir ce sentiment d'amour. Tu lache ton entreinte, tu pose tes doigt sous mon menton et releve ma tete. tu as plante ton regard noisete dans le mien . Je sens ton souffle chaud sur mes les poses sur les miennes, tu les leche avec ta langue, les mordilles et demande l'ouverture que je t'offre timidement pourtant tu n'es pas la premiere personne que j' cherches dans l'espace offert,ma langue que tu viens lecher pour qu'elle prenne confiance et ce qu'il arrive. Un fougueux ballet commence. Cette danse précieuse qui est rare. Les minutes passent 1 ou 2 mais l'air nous manques a tous les deux. Nous nous arrêtons alors pour reprendre notre souffle,j'aurais voulu que ce momment soit immortelle. Mais c'est me prend par la main et m'ammene a ma chambre. Tu la connais comment ??

"Ton frere Aki,nous a indiquer les pieces de la maison. Mais d'abord es -tu prete?"

(ame sensible vous pouvez arretez de lire xD le chapitre desole mais telle que je vous connait vous etes des perverse mdr )

Pour toute réponse, je prend tes lèvres en passant mes mains autour de ton cou. Tu passe les tiennes sous mes cuisses que tu soulè ouvres la porrte de ma chambre et la fermes des que nous sommes rentré. Tu me dépose sur le lit et tu te mets à califourchon sur moi.Désolé, mais je veux te dominer en premiè te fais bascule et me retrouve au dessus de toi. J'enlève ton haut qui commence à peu à me géner. Je peux enfin apprécier ton torse , si beau si esquit. Je t'embrasse sur les lèvres et descend vers ton cou où je commence un suçon , tu gemis à ce signe d'appartenance. Apès cette magnifique trace violacé, je descend vers tes tétons d'homme. J'en prend un en bouche,le suce,le mordille, le caresse. Tu gémis celà te donne du plaisir .Mes mains commence à te faire descendre tes affaires du bas. Je descend ensuite et m'arrete à ton ventre ou je je fais des cercle avec ma langue en descendant encore et encore. Ton souffle devient plus fort quand tu me vois située au dessu de ton boxer qui est tendu . je souffle dessus et met un doigt pour touche ce tissu et ta réaction est himinante.

"Yuki... c'est de la torture!"

Son dernier mots est plus un cri car j'embrasse et lèche le tissu qui va bientôt sous l'effet de ton intimité.

"-Ya...me...te... YUKI!! Han !!(pourquoi on dit ce mot ? , c'est bon je sors et continu Ruwa-kun)Je veux ...sentir ...tes...lèvres sur mon ... SEXE !! (XD je n'y crois pas d'avoir écrit ça en français.) Han !!,dit-il entendre plusieur souffle coupé par mes attouchement.

-Sûrement ,rèpond-je le sourire aux lèvres.

-HAn!!,gemit-il avec ce souffle chaud, Yuki , je veux...han!!"

Il ne peut finir ses phrase car je lui donne encore et encore ses coups de langue. Je m'arrète,remonte à ses lèvres ,les prend et avec mes mains ,je lui fait descendre son boxer. Je vois son (non ze veux pas le dire XD, allez je le dit -/- ) pénis déjà redresser. Je lui lèches les lèvres puis descend vers l'objet à satisfaire. Je resors un bout de ma langue et fais des aller et retour sur ton sexe et m'arretant au bout pour mordiller ce qu'il l'existe pleinement. puis je mets fin à ma torture en prenant son sexe en bouche et commence à lent va et viens. Il me demande le souffle coupé d'aller plus vite mais je le fais languir. Il descide de prendre de sa main ma tête pour aller plus vite et je lui obéit. Ls mouvements plus rapide , les cris plus fort tout y est réunit. Je continue surement , plusieurs minutes puis sens dans ma bouche un liquide chaud et délicieux que j'avale. Je ressors son pénis de l'endroit et remarque qu'il reste du sperme donc je nettoie son sexe avec ma langue. Après avoir finit le nettoyage,je remonte et e voie reprendre ses esprits. Il ouvre ses yeux puis avec sa main approche mon visage au siens et prend mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Il s'arrete mais me fixe de ses yeux magnifique et le plante dans le mien rouge profond.

"tu m'as offert ce plaisir , laisse-moi, te le rendre!"

Il se mets au dessus de moi et me déshabille en m'embrassant dans le cou. Ma poitriine à l'air libre , il l'a regarder et descend l'embrasser ce qui me fait me fit tordre de plaisir, mon corp est envahi d'un désir amoureux lié entre lui et moi , son coeur et le bas enlevé,il remonte prend ma bouche dans un baiser langoureux et me pénétre,commence des vas et viens qui me font gémir dans notre baiser.J'aime cette sensation d'être à toi. Je t'ai offert mon corps et ouis j'étais encore vierge normale vu que votre protection d'humains ne fonctionne pas même si j'ai déjà mordu beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes ont jamais allez bien loin car je les ai mordu avant. Mais toi je ne te moderais pas car je t'aime. tu accélaire tes vas et viens , prend mes mains dans les tiennes. Tu lèche ma bouche car je mets mes jambes au tout de tes hanches pour que tu ailles plus profond et à cette action tu gémit fortement en continuant plus vite. Nous gémissons notre bonheur pendant quelque minutes qui me semble une éternié à ce momment là. Un dernier coup et tu te déverse en moi puis ralenti l'allure pour t'enlever en te couche à côТé de moi et je me blottis dans tes bras aprés avoir reprits mes esprits.

"Aishiteru Yuki .

-Aishiteru Atusaki ..."

Nous nous endormons après ces brefs parole que l'on avait même pas entendu les autres rentrИés.

Notre amour a commencé dès ce jours et ne finira jamais car nous sommes ensemble pour l'éternité.

**The end !!!**

--------------------------------------

Voilà la finde cette fic désolé d'avoir été longue mais quelques petits problèmes et j'avais plus le temps d'écrire de fanfiction mais ca va recommencer sur des fics plus Yaoi !!!!!


End file.
